


The Time The Word "Birthday" Was Learnt

by Unshlack



Series: The Shitty Week [8]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshlack/pseuds/Unshlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- When you're 40, the only thing you should do on your birthday is to get drunk enough to forget you're 40.<br/>- So that, when you wake up the next day, you'll feel like you're 85?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time The Word "Birthday" Was Learnt

It was Saturday. Numbers was sitting in a chair, looking in his planner, and Wrench got on the carpet with a book. Looking up, he reached out and touched his partner's knee.

 _\- Fuck!_ \- jumped bearded man. - _The next time choose a different way to attract my attention._

Wrench grinned. Only because Numbers was jumping every time, he didn't stop to have fun this way.

_\- Well, I'm sorry that you shit your pants on each touch._

Numbers glared at him, but decided not to argue.

_\- What do you want?_

_\- Your birthday is in 3 days._

_\- My what?_

_\- Your b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y. How can you not know that word? It's on a level of a first grader._

_\- I know this word, I just can't remember everythin, you know_ \- snapped Numbers. - _And what's a sign for it?_

Wrench put the inside of the palm turned to himself and put a finger to his lips first and then to the heart.

_\- Great, but I don't need it anyway._

_\- Don't you want to celebrate it somewhere?_

_\- No, thank you. When you're 40, the only thing you should do on your birthday is to get drunk enough to forget you're 40._

_\- So that, when you wake up the next day, you'll feel like you're 85?_

Numbers rolled his eyes and went back to his planner. A minute after he felt a touch to his knee again.

_\- WHAT?_

_\- I think, we should go to the Great Canyon._

_\- Jeez, what for?_

_\- I thought you may like a short trip._

_\- Man, I'm old, okay? All I need is repose._

_\- Okay, at least, let me throw a party._

_It's not gonna be something huge and loud._ \- he signed, looking at his partner's grimace. - _A small celebration, just to appreciate the fact, you're now officially an old fart._

 _\- Whatever, I don't care._ \- gave up Numbers. - _You know the rules, until it's not irritating me in any way, or includes any damage of my property, do whatever you want._

Wrench beamed at him.

_\- I'll try my best._

_\- And this time I won't accept a bloody head as a gift._

_\- No way Jose_

_\- What?_

_\- N-o w-a-y J-o-s-e. That means, absolutely not._

_\- You really have to do something with that constant usage of slang.._

_\- And you really have to stop acting like an old fart._

 

3 days later he was ready. When Numbers went into the living room, he froze.

On a table there was a mostrous construction, which probably supposed to be a cake. Near a cake there was a gun, tied with a ribbon.

Wrench jumped out and before his partner could protest, he pulled a cap on his head.

 _\- Did you put the gun here specifically, so I could kill you, after you do shit like this? - signed Numbers,_ when he pulled back.

_\- Look what's under the gun._

There was a towel with embroidered sign "Happy birthday, old fart!".

Numbers sighed and turned to Wrench, who pulled out a camcorder.

 _"It's me, Wrench"_ \- he signed, turning it on himself, smiling widely. - _"And today's a big day, as Numbers is now officially old! And what's more important is that he finally learnt how to sign 'birthday' properly. He will now demonstrate"._ He turned camera back on his partner.

_\- C'mon, show us the word 'birthday'!_

With a crooked smile, Numbers stuck out his middle finger and slowly touched his lips, and then his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's a wrap! The Shitty Week is officially over, I hope you liked some of the stories as much, as I did. ;)  
> today is also my birthday, so now I can go and have a piece of cake (not as mostrious as the one Wrench did, but still).
> 
> xxx


End file.
